Blossom Tears
by hyonuin
Summary: Ketika rasa sakit berubah menjadi ambisi


Blossom Tears

LEO POV

'Sreet' Gadis ini mengambil sketsa yang masih kugarap. Aku mendekatinya mengambil kertas di tangannya itu dan berhasil. Ia masih berusaha merebutnya lagi, tangannya berjarak beberapa centi dari tanganku tapi….. aku mendorongnya.

'Bruk' tubuhnya telak menyentuh lantai. Aku kembali ke kursiku, menunduk dalam. Aku tahu ada yang salah dalam diriku. Hidupku berubah semenjak seseorang yang ku cintai di masa lalu meninggalkanku. Bayangan wanita itu melintas di otakku. Tubuhku serasa membeku tiap kali memori tentangnya memenuhi otakku.

Girl POV

Aku pergi ke ruang kerja Leo _oppa_ setelah kejadian ia mendorongku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku melihat sebuah mini dress berwarna putih yang terpajang indah di sebuah manekin. Aku berkeliling, sepertinya Leo _oppa_ sedang pergi.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik pandanganku. Butir-butir obat berserekan di bawah lemari di samping meja tempat Leo _oppa_ menggambar sketsanya. Bukan hanya satu ada sekitar 2 atau 3 botol lagi dalam tempat sampah yang terguling. Aku berusaha menghiraukannya.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku, kaki ini beranjak menuju sisi lain ruangan. Ada sebuah kotak. Aku baru tahu ada kotak ini di sini. Aku berniat membukanya tapi sebuah tangan menahan tutupnya.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Leo _oppa_ berdiri dengan muka sedikit tegang. Aku jadi penasan apa isi kotak itu. Tapi sekali lagi aku menghiraukan perasaanku.

" _Oppa_ " Aku menampakan wajah ceriaku lagi. Aku menjauhinya mendekat ke arah manekin dengan dress putih yang pertama kali kulihat saat mamasuki ruangan ini.

Leo _oppa_ menatapku " _Oppa_ dress ini untukkukan?" dengan percaya diri aku berujar. Dia memandangku datar tapi aku malah melontarkan senyuman dan berdiri di balik manekin itu.

Next day

LEO POV

Sinar matahari menelusup masuk melalui jendela. Aku melirik ke sebelah kananku. Gadis ini menyandar pada bahu kananku. Gadis yang setelah kepergiannya menemani hariku. Gadis yang kadang menjadi korban keanehan diriku.

Aku menatapnya, perlahan tangan kiriku mendekat ke arah mukanya. Tak kupungkiri setiap menatap wajahnya aku teringat pada seseorang ….….di masa lalu. Aku menjauhkan lagi tanganku tapi dia justru menariknya kembali, meletakknya di atas pipi lembutnya.

2 detik. Sentuhan itu hanya 2 detik tapi mempu merobohkan pertahananku. Aku gelisah bayangan wanita itu kembali muncul. Aku terduduk kaku di pinggir ranjang. Refleks tubuhku terangkat menuju kemeja kerja. Aku melihatnya terbangun karena tingkahku

Foto itu berserakan bercampur menjadi susunan acak. Wajah mereka berdua memenuhi kepalaku. Aku kalut. Rasa itu datang lagi entah mengapa setiap aku ingin menyentuh gadis ini bayangan wanita itu selalu datang. Kalut. Gelisah. Kenapa aku seperti ini lagi?

Tangan ini. Gadis ini melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Tenang. Tubuhku menenang dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam gadis ini hingga aku bisa tenang. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di bahu kiriku. Bahkan helian rambutnya yang menyentuh pipiku pun terasa menenangkan.

Dia melepaskan lingkaran tangannya " _Wae_ (mengapa)? Kau kenapa _Oppa_?" tanyanya pelan, Aku hanya menggeleng lemah "Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucapku parau. Ia menatap wajahku lamat.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat _oppa_ , mungkin kau kelelahan" ada tarikan kecil di sweter putihku. Aku kembali mengulangi kalimat yang sama "Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Gadis ini duduk di sebelah kananku "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu _oppa_ , Tidurlah" Gadis ini tersenyum sepeti biasa. Senyum yang menenangkan. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja, masih bisa kurasakan belaian lembutnya di wajahku.

Mimpi ini datang lagi. Wanita itu kembali dalam mimpi. Aku merasa jantungku hampir keluar melihatnya. Dia berada di depanku sekarang. Wajahnya sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat dia masih di sini.

"Taekwoonie apa dress ini untukku?" tanyanya padaku. Aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini yah ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkanku.

"Pede sekali" jawabku singkat. Ia menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi patung manekin itu tapi aku menghalanginya "Ini kejutan" lanjutku lagi.

Mimpiku berganti saat aku tengah merancang dress berwarna merah yang akan ku berikan padanya. Aku merasa seperti melihat film. Di mana aku menjadi tokoh utamanya. Aku mengangkat dress itu dam memasukkannya dalam sebuah kotak dengan pita di atasnya.

Aku bisa merasakan aku tersenyum dalam tidurku ini. Bunga tidur ini kembali bergulir menampakkan ruang kerjaku yang setengah berantakan. Aku tercekat. Napasku memburu bak pelari. Ini adalah hari di mana dia meninggalkanku.

Aku menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar yang baru kubeli. Kakiku melangkah ke arah kotak putih tempat dress merah itu kusimpan, ada sebuah kertas bertulisan tangan di atasnya. Aku mengenal tulisan ini. Sangat mengenalnya

'Taekwoonie maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berada selamanya di sisimu'

Sebaris kalimat itu mambuat buket mawarku terjatuh. Aku mengelilingi ruangan berniat mencari barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Nihil. Wanita itu tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali secarik kertas dan sebaris kalimat.

Aku terbangun dengan napas yang masih memburu. Dengan setengah sadar aku mengangkat tubuhku aku tidak peduli dengan semua buku yang terjatuh karena kesrampanganku tadi. Aku mengedarkan mataku dimana gadis itu?. TIdak mungkin! Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang lagi

Dengan brutal aku mengacak-acak ruang kerjaku. Kursi, patung manekin yang berjejer rapi, seprei putih yang baru saja ditata, tak luput menjadi sasaran amukanku. Seseorang yang berbeda dalam diriku mulai mengambil alih kerja otakku.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam diriku. Emosiku membara tatkala mataku masih belum bisa menangkap siluet wanitaku. DIMANA DIA BERADA!. Aku meraup wajahku kasar. Aku tidak peduli dengan susunan rambutku yang berantakan sekarang yang terpenting GADIS ITU HARUS DI SINI DAN SELALU DISI.

'Kriet' Aku menutar kepalaku kearah pintu yang terbuka. Itu GADISKU. Matanya melihat kepenjuru ruangan yang berantakan. Dengan hati-hati tanpa menginjak barang yang berserakan dia menghampiriku. Mataku memandangnya tajam.

Gadis ini melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan suara lembutnya menyeruak langsungke dalam telingaku.

Seperti halnya lingkaran tangannya di leherku ini menenangkan. Skinship kami selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Aku menumpukan daguku di bahu sempitnya. Iris mataku menatap dress putih yang semalaman ku kebut aku masih ingat ucapannya.

' _oppa_ dress ini untukku kan?' pertanyaan itu masih terngiang diotakku. " _Chagiya_ (Sayang) bukankah kau menginginkan dress putih itu?" tanyaku masih dalam posisi di pelukannya.

Gadis ini mengangguk tanpa kata "Kau akan memakainya" ucapku diikuti suara tusukan sebuah benda tajam. Aku menusuknya. Bau anyir seketika menguar ke seturuh ruangan. Pelukannya melemah seiring cairan merah yang menetes diantara kami.

Aku membunuhnya hahaha Aku membunuhnya. "Kau tahu sayang aku akan menjadikanmu abadi ….. disisiku dan hanya aku yang melihatmu dalam balutan dress itu". Aku mematahkan rusuknya, meraup jantungnya dan menariknya hingga keluar dari rongga dada.

Aku menggendong tubuh kaku tanpa jantungnya dan meletakknya di sebuah bathtub yang berisi cairan. Tanganku masih mengenggam jantung yang kini tak berdetak. Aku meletakkanya dalam sebuah botol berisi cairan. Cairan yang sama untuk merendam tubuhnya.

Aku bersandar di pintu lemari tempat aku menyimpan jantung gadisku. Yah dia milikku sekarang. SEUTUHNYA dan sampai kapan pun dia tetap menjadi milikku.

Aku menemui gadisku lagi. Dia sangat cantik saat tertidur "Ini salahmu sayang….. Kau tak akan berkakhir seperti ini jika tak meninggalkaku waktu itu… Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku?" Tidak ada bau busuk di sini yang ada hanya semerbak mawar.

Aku meraih tangan kakunya yang mulai membiru, menempatkannya di pipiku. Dingin. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku.

"Maaf, aku mencintaimu"


End file.
